The love story of Kazune and Karin
by Tsumugi Freecss
Summary: Kazune yang terpesona terhadap seorang gadis bermata Emelard, dan berambut cokelat.   Lalu Kazunepun mulai jatuh cinta terhadapnya
1. My Name Is

_**Kazune Kujo** : aku Kazune Kujyou. Aku siswa kelas 2A Seiei Sakura Gaoka Gakuen. Aku berumur 14 tahun. Aku tergolong siswa yang pintar dalam segala mata pelajaran. Aku ini dingin, pendiam, sering mengritik, dan dapat menjadi baik sewaktu-waktu. Aku orang yang bisa dibilang sulit dipahami. Aku adalah kloning dari Kujyou Kazuto. _

_**Karin ~ **Hi namaku Karin Hanazono. Aku siswi kelas 2A Seiei Sakura Gaoka Gakuen. Aku berumur 14 tahun sekarang. Ini hanya sekedar info bagi yang belum menonton Kamichama Karin. Sekarang adalah Fic Kamichama Karin-Chu._

_Aku bukan siswi yang tergolong pintar. Namun, aku manis, baik, dan disukai semua orang. Aku adalah kloning dari Kujyou Suzuka. _

_**Himeka ~ **Hi semuanya… namaku Himeka Kujyou. Aku siswi kelas 2B Seiei Sakura Gaoka Gakuen. Aku berumur 15 tahun. Aku tergolong siswi yang kurang pandai. Mohon bantuannya. Aku pendiam, lembut, dan manis. Aku anak dari Kazuto-san dan Suzuka-san. _

_**Michiru ~ **Perkenalkan, namaku Michiru Nishikiori. Aku bersekolah di Seiei Sakura Gaoka Gakuen di kelas 3A. Aku orang yang tau segalanya tentang rahasia yang disimpan oleh Kazune. Ya… aku bersikap abnormal untuk mencegah kecurigaan mereka padaku. Aku berasal dari London. Aku datang pada episode… episode brapa ya? Halah tidak penting. Yang penting, aku ini pemain Kamichama Karin. _

_**Jin Kuga ~ **Hi, aku Jin Kuga. Aku orang yang tampan dan terkenal. (A/N: muntah dan pingsan) aku siswa pindahan. Aku ini tergolong siswa kelas atas, fangirls ku banyak sekali (A/N : keadaan kritis di UGD). Aku akui ketampanan dan keseksianku ini memang menarik banyak wanita (A/N : peti mati udah siap) tapi, aku agak Pervert (A/N : ga' jadi masuk peti. Hmph… syukurlah…). Aku 14 tahun. Aku berada di kelas 2B. _

_**Kazusa ~ **Perkenalkan namaku adalah Kazusa Kujyou. Aku adalah adik kembar dari Kazune-nii. Aku berumur 14 tahun dan berada di kelas 2B. dulunya aku bersembunyi dengan mengubah diriku menjadi seekor burung merpati putih. Aku selalu memakai kimono bila diluar sekolah. Sejak kecil, prilaku dan tingkah lakuku selalu sopan. Dan aku selalu membantu Karin-nee kalau Jin sedang pervert._


	2. Pertemuan dengannya

"Kazune Kujo!, aku berangkat duluan ya!" Seru Himeka "Iya, hati-hati ya!" jawab ku "IYa!" jawab Himeka "Q-chan, aku berangkat dulu ya!" kata ku "Iya, hati-hati ya, Tuan Kazune" kata Q-chan "Iya, Q-chan!" jawab ku sambil berlari keluar rumah ^^ ^^ ^^

Sepanjang jalan, aku melihat pohon sakura yang bermekaran dengan indahnya, tiba-tiba mata ku terpesona oleh seorang gadis yang berambut cokelat dan bermata Emerald. Tiba-tiba saja aku menabrak sebuah pohon sakura, dan gadis itupun segera berlari mendatangi ku, sementara pengelihatan ku mulai kabur, dan akhirnya gelap...

"Aku ada di mana?" tanya ku yang baru siuman "Ah, kamu sudah siuman!" seru anak perempuan manis yang bermata Emerald itu "Kamu?, kamu siapa?" tanya ku lagi "Perkenalkan aku Hanazono Karin, aku siswi kelas 2A Seiei Sakura Gaoka Gakuen" jawab anak yang ternyata bernama Karin "Kamu yang membawa ku ke sini?" tanya ku lagi "Iya, tadi aku meihat kamu menabrak pohon sakura, lalu aku bersama Jin membawa mu kesini" jawab Karin "Dasar!, Beautiful boy!, banyak tanya!" ledek seorang laki-laki bermata kuning layaknya kucing "Siapa dia Karin?" tanya ku "Oh, dia Jin Kuga" jawab Karin "Perkenalkan Aku Kujyo Kazune" kata ku memperkenalkan diri "Jadi kamu, yang selalu mendapat peringkat ke-1, walaupun ngak pernah masuk kelas?" tanya Karin "IYa, tapi aku bukan bolos!, aku sakit" aku memperingatkan "Iya, aku tau dari Sensei" kata KArin "Dewi!, ayo kita segera ke kelas!" ajak Jin "Maaf, Kazune, aku harus segera ke kelas. Nanti sepulang sekolah aku akan ke sini lagi. Sayonara!" kata KArin "IYa, terimakasih banyak Karin dan Jin" ucap ku berterimakasih Karin hanya tersenyum simpul,sementara Jin hanya menatap ku dengan tatapan sinisnya... ^^ ^^ ^^ Aku hanya bisa menunggu gadis itu, kembali ke sini kembali menemuiku, aku hanya dapat menunggu.  
>Aku merasakan hal yang aneh, setiap aku berada di dekatnya,hati ku berdegup dengan kencang nya,<br>'Perasaan apakah ini?' tanya ku dalam hati Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah seseorang yang mendekat, "Kazune!" sapa Karin "Oh, Karin? kamu sudah pulang?" tanya ku heran "Iya, hari ini pulang lebih awal. Masalah kamu tidak masuk hari ini, sudah ku beri tahukan kepada Sensei" kata Karin sambil tersenyum "Kazune!" Jerit Himeka, jeritannya begitu memekikkan telinga "Ah, Himeka" jawab ku lemah "Kamu tidak apa-apakan?" tanya Himeka "Tidak, ini semua berkat Karin!" kata ku seraya memengang tangan Karin "Ah, itukan memang tugas sesama manusia" kata Karin malu-malu "Ehem, Dewi" panggil Jin tiba-tiba "Oh, Kazune, sampai jumpa lagi ya!" seru Karin sambil berlari menuju Jin "Iya, Karin, terimakasih ya!" kata ku sambil melambaikan tangan ke pada Karin.

^^ ^^ ^^ Malam ini, di kepala ku hanya ada KARIN, KARIN, KARIN, Dan, KARIN. Aku tak bisa lepas dari KARIN. "Kazune, makan malamnya sudah siap" kata Kazusa "Iya, Karin, eh Kazusa" ucap ku gugup "Karin?, oh, gadis bermata Emerald itu ya?" tanya Kazusa "IYa, menurut mu, dia anak yang baik?" tanya Ku "Iya, dia sangat baik, ramah pula. Sudahlah ayo makan!" ajak Kazusa

Di ruang makan "Itadakimasu~" kata Himeka dan Kazusa bersamaan "Hmmm, kali ini Kazusa yang memasak ya?" tanya ku "Iya, bagaimana Kazune?, enak?" tanya Kazusa "Totemo oishii!" kata ku bangga "Arigatou Kazune!" seru Kazusa senang Aku hanya tersenyum simpul, karena di kepala ku, aku sedang melihat KARIN yang tersenyum kepada ku,  
>bukannya Kazusa.<p>

!TBC! 


	3. My Heart

MY HEART yang dinyanyikan oleh Acha n Irwansyah.

Di kepala ku, hanya ada KARIN, KARIN, dan Karin,  
>Senyuman manisnya selalu membuat ku terpesona<br>Aku, benar-benar tlah jatuh cinta kepadanya . . .  
><em> .<em>

_di sini kau dan aku  
>terbiasa bersama<br>menjalani kasih sayang  
>bahagia ku denganmu<br>. _

"Kazune, ayo berangkat sekolah!" ajak Kazusa  
>"Iya, kamu saja duluan" jawab ku<br>"Yakin ngak mau sama-sama?" Tanya Kazusa  
>"Iya" jawab ku lagi<p>

"Baiklah," seru Kazusa sambil melangkah keluar

"Q-chan, aku berangkat dulu ya" kata ku  
>"Hati-hati ya Tuan Kazune" pesan Q-chan<p>

"Iya Q-chan" jawab ku.

Di perjalanan aku terus menerus memikirkan KARIN,  
>di kepala ku hanya ada KARIN dan KARIN.<br>"Kazune-kun!" sapa Karin  
>"Eh, Karin" jawab ku<br>"Ayo, berangkat bersama!" ajak Karin sambil menarik tangan Ku  
>"I..ya" jawab ku gugup<p>

_pernahkah kau menguntai  
>hari-hari paling indah<br>terukir nama kita berdua  
>di sini surga kita<em>

.

"Karin!" sapa Miyon  
>"Hai, Miyon" jawab Karin<br>'_Aku harus bisa!, bisa!' _kata ku dalam hati  
>"Karin, bisa kita bicara?" Tanya ku dengan wajah merah padam<br>"Tentu, Miyon tunggu sebentar ya!" pinta Karin pada Miyon

"Karin, bisa nanti sepulang sekolah kita makan siang bersama?" Tanya ku gemetaran  
>"Tentu, Kazune" jawab Karin dengan senyumannya yang semanis madu<br>"_Arigatou_ Karin!" jawab ku girang  
>"<em>Moshi-moshi<em> Kazune" kata Karin  
><em>'Yes!, aku berhasil mengajak nya!"<em> seru ku di dalam hati

Selama pelajaran aku terus-menerus memperhatikan KARIN,  
>sampai-sampai aku terjatuh dari bangku ku, saat itu jugalah<br>jam pelajaran selesai. Dan lonceng tanda pulang sekolahpun berbunyi.  
>"Kazune, ayo!" ajak Karin<br>"Eh, I..ya" jawab ku gugup  
>.<p>

_bila kita mencintai yg lain  
>mungkinkah hati ini akan tegar<br>sebisa mungkin tak akan pernah  
>sayangku akan hilang<em>

.

'_Ayo nyatakan! Kazune!, ayo!'_ jeritku dalam hati  
>"Anu.., Karin…" panggil ku gugup<br>"Ada apa Kazune?" Tanya Karin  
>"Kamu mau pesan apa?" Tanya ku malu-malu<br>"Aku Onigiri saja" jawab Karin  
>"Baiklah, tolong Onigirinya dua porsi ya!" pesan ku<br>"Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar ya" pinta Pelayan café

"Karin. . ." panggil ku  
>"Ada apa Kazune?" Tanya Karin<br>"M..auk..ah, ka... men..ja..di.. pa..pa..car ku?" Tanya ku gugup  
>"Eh?" kata Karin tiba-tiba<br>"MAUKAH KAMU MENJADI PACARKU!" Tanya ku lantang  
>"Tentu!" jawab Karin<br>Spontan aku langsung memeluk Karin, hari ini aku sangat Bahagia.

.

.

_bila kita mencintai yg lain  
>mungkinkah hati ini akan tegar<br>sebisa mungkin tak akan pernah  
>sayangku akan hilang<em>

_. _


End file.
